1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broach tool holding system, to a broach tool utilized with the holding system, and to a method for mounting the broach tool for use.
2. Background Art
Broach tools are mounted on broaching machines to provide material removal broaching operations, usually with a number of the tools that provide the broaching in progressive steps. Such broaching can be performed either on a rotary table type machine or a reciprocal slide type machine. In order to provide accurate location of a broach tool, it is conventional to provide mounting thereof on a tool holder that is mounted on the rotary table or reciprocal slide of the broaching machine used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,642 Roseliep and U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,857 Roseliep disclose one manner in which broach tools can be accurately mounted on a broach machine by two spaced abutment surfaces and a wedge member that engage flat lateral surfaces of the broach tool to provide mounting.